creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Bibliothek: Der Schleier
Bibliotheks-Tetralogie: Teil 4 Immer und immer wieder blätterte ich die Seiten des Buches durch. Leicht beige gehaltenes, für bessere Lesbarkeit mit moderner Offsetdrucktechnik veredeltes Papier. Auf meinem Schoß lag wie schon seit Tagen immer das gleiche Werk. Eine Abhandlung über die großen Bibliotheken der Welt. Von den wenigen Fakten über die Bibliothek von Alexandria bis hin zur Kongress Bibliothek der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika in Washington DC. Noch vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit empfand ich das als ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl, einfach ein Buch aufzuschlagen und zu lesen. Das liegt an meinem Beruf. Ich verkaufe sie schließlich. Jedenfalls bis vor zwei Monaten. Ich versuche in der Zeit, in der ich noch krankgeschrieben bin, aufgrund einer nicht nachvollziehbaren posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung wie mir der Arzt sagte, alles über das heraus zu finden, was mit mir geschehen war. Mir sind wunderbare, schreckliche Dinge passiert. Auf irgendwelche Wege, die ich bis heute nicht nachvollziehen kann, ist meine Geschichte ins Internet gelangt. Meine absolut unglaubliche Geschichte. Ich war froh, dass ich sie zunächst nur in einem Forum über Geistergeschichten fand. Noch viel mehr überrascht hat es mich, dass einige Tage später eine junge Frau ebendiese vertont und auf einer großen Internetplattform als Hörgeschichte adaptiert hatte. Einerseits war ich froh, dass es eher dort öffentlich wurde und so unmöglich für eine wahre Geschichte gehalten werden konnte. War wohl genau richtig für die Zielgruppe von Grusel- und Horrorfans. Hatte von der Art vorher noch nie gehört aber es gibt wohl eine große Gemeinde von Menschen, die auf solche Sachen stehen. Creepypastas nennt sich das. Ich bevorzuge nach wie vor Stephen King oder Klassiker von Poe und Lovecraft. Die meisten dieser Creepypastas sind sehr auf Schockeffekte, schlecht geschriebene, an den Haaren herbeigezogener Geschichten ohne anständige Handlung und nur auf möglichst viel Blut, Ekel und unglaubwürdige Verstümmelungen ausgelegt. Ich fragte mich, warum meine verzweifelte, hingeschmierte Erfahrung auf einem Stück Papier in diesem Albtraum überhaupt anklang in dem Metier gefunden hatte. Ich sollte es wohl einfach darauf beruhen lassen und doch erweckten einige dieser Geschichten mein Interesse. Ich folgte der Frau, die sich Kati Winter nannte, auf der Plattform und erfuhr, dass es möglicherweise mehr Menschen wie mich gab, die solche Erfahrungen gemacht hatten und irgendwie versuchten, das zu verarbeiten. In dem Umfeld der Fiktion, des Netzes und der daraus resultierenden Anonymität ist vielleicht alles ein wenig einfacher zu ertragen. Noch immer wache ich Nachts auf, schweißgebadet und denke ich befinde mich immer noch in den dunklen Gängen der Bibliothek. Mit nichts als einer Lampe in der Hand, immer auf der Flucht vor diesen Wesen, die vor langer Zeit mal Menschen gewesen waren, genau wie ich. Gefangen im Raum des unendlichen, gottgleichen Wissens. Ich hatte ein Buch bekommen, welches mir Zugang zu einer Bibliothek gewährte, in dem alles Wissen der Menschheit aufbewahrt wurde. Ich hatte alles zu jeder Zeit abrufbar. Einige Wochen lang erkundete ich die Untiefen dieses fantastischen, dunklen Ortes, bis ich das Buch verlor und einer dieser, ich nenne sie „Bibliothekare“ meinen Platz einnahm und floh. Die Zeit vergeht dort anders. Sehr viel langsamer. Ich war in der echten Welt so etwa zwei Wochen in der Bibliothek aber dort waren es Jahre... Man fühlt dort Hunger, Durst, das Bedürfnis zu schlafen. Kann aber nichts davon. Es macht einen Menschen wahnsinnig. Haare und Fingernägel wachsen weiter, aber der Alterungsprozess scheint auch langsamer zu verlaufen. Diese unzähligen Kreaturen, die dort seit Jahrhunderten gefangen sind... ich kann es nicht beschreiben, nicht darüber nachdenken... ich wollte nicht so werden. Als ich alle Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben hatte, beinahe völlig den Verstand verloren und nichts anderes zu tun hatte, als alles über alles zu lesen … befreite mich eine Frau. Sie hatte ebenfalls eines dieser Bücher, die Zugang zu diesem Ort gewährten und gemeinsam konnten wir fliehen. Auch, wenn es einiges an Überredungskunst bedurft hatte, sie zu überzeugen, mich mit raus zu nehmen. Das ist jetzt besagte zwei Monate her. Meine Therapie schlägt nicht wirklich an. Ich kann meinem Psychotherapeuten schließlich nicht erzählen, was mit mir wirklich passiert ist. Also täuschte ich eine Amnesie vor und versuche seitdem herauszufinden, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. In der Bibliothek fand ich einige Hinweise zu ebenjener und dass sie seit Anbeginn der Menschheit in der einen oder anderen Form immer wieder auftauchte. Einige berühmte Leute wie Leonardo da Vinci, Platon, Galileo schienen Zugang zu diesem Ort gehabt zu haben, ihre eigenen Erkenntnisse mit eingebracht und so zu den Genies wurden, über die wir in der heutigen Zeit lesen. Laut Newtons privaten Aufzeichnungen, die sich selbstverständlich ebenfalls in der Bibliothek befanden, war es kein Apfel, der ihn zu der Theorie der Schwerkraft inspirierte, sondern ein leeres Tagebuch, das er im Gras unter dem Baum fand, wo ihm angeblich der Apfel auf den Kopf gefallen sei. Die Geschichte setzte er selbst in die Welt, um die Existenz der Bibliothek zu verschleiern und verbrannte den Zugang kurz vor seinem Tod im hauseigenen Kamin. Meine Recherchen ergaben, dass es mindestens eintausend verschiedene Zugänge zur Bibliothek gab und nicht alle existierten in Form eines Buches. In Amerika gab es auf dem Gebiet eines Indianerstammes eine Felswand, welche ebenfalls Zugang gewährt, aber die Erscheinung der Bibliothek dann der eines dunklen Waldes entsprach, in dem man die Eulen, die auf den Ästen saßen, nach dem Wissen, das man begehrte, fragte. Jedenfalls wenn man die Sprache der Indianer sprach. Ich war mir erst unsicher, ob es tatsächlich der gleiche Ort war, aber die Erscheinung schien Abhängig von dem Medium, mit dem man sie betrat. In China war der Zugang mithilfe von beschrifteten Holzrollen möglich und der Ort sah aus wie eine gigantische Pagode, voll von allen möglichen Dokumenten. Ich muss das alles aus dem Gedächtnis schreiben, da mir der Zugang nicht mehr möglich ist und ich auch keinen Wert darauf lege, wieder dorthin zurückzukehren. Viel wichtiger war, dass ich herausfand, welche unglaublichen Dinge es noch auf dieser Welt geben musste. Ich saß nun auf meinen Sessel, den Band über die Bibliotheken der Welt immer noch in den Händen und dachte darüber nach, was ich als nächstes tun sollte. Die Frau, die mich gerettet hatte, war nun nicht mehr nur meine Retterin, sondern meine Freundin. Die einzige, die nachvollziehen und im Ansatz verstehen konnte, was mit mir passiert war. Meinen Drang nach mehr Wissen über all diese Ereignisse und dem, was ich erfahren hatte, konnte sie nicht verstehen. Sie meinte, ich solle ersteinmal über alles hinweg kommen. Aber das ging nicht. Ich hatte in der Bibliothek etwas erfahren, das mich bis ins Mark erschütterte. Meine endlose Flucht vor den Bibliothekaren, durch unendliche Bücherreihen und dem Versuch, einen Ausweg zu finden, ließ mich auf eine seltsame Buchreihe stoßen, die Anfang des letzten Jahrhunderts von einem Mann in England verfasst worden war. Es beschrieb nicht nur die Eigenschaften der Bibliothek, in der ich mich befand, sondern auch ein Lager, in dem einige Dutzend der Zugänge in Form der Lederbücher versteckt waren. Und das war nicht alles... Es klopfte. Ich schrak auf und eilte zur Tür. Sah durch den Spion des Eingans in den Flur des Gebäudekomplexes, in dem sich meine Wohnung befand. Durch die Fischaugenperspektive der Linse erschien das Gesicht des Pizzaboten riesig und verzerrt. Die rote Uniform biss sich sehr mit dem grüngelben Linoleumboden des Flurs. Ich bat um Geduld, öffnete das erste, das zweite, das dritte Schloss und die Kette von der Tür. Paranoia schienen eine üble Nebenwirkung der Ereignisse zu sein und veranlassten mich, kurz nach meiner Rückkehr die zusätzlichen Schlösser anzubringen. Ich nahm die Pizza und übergab die abgezählten Münzen inklusive eines kleinen Trinkgeldes. Reich bin ich ja nie durch meinen Job als Buchhändler geworden. Ich dankte, verabschiedete den jungen Mann und schloss wieder sorgsam ab. Ich aß gierig und schlang die Salami-Morzarella-Schinken-Pilz-Pizza herunter, während ich die neuesten Ereignisse in meiner Umgebung unter die Lupe nahm. Was in den letzten Tage passiert war, musste etwas mit meinem Fall zu tun haben. Anders konnte man das sonst nicht erklären. Vor einer Woche gab es eine Meldung über einen Flashmob, der gründlich schiefgegangen sein musste. Einige hundert Menschen hatten sich in der Nachbarstadt vor einem Motel in einer langen Reihe aufgestellt und für Stunden eine Tür belagert. Kurz bevor die vom Besitzer verständigte Polizei eintraf, löste sich ein Mann aus der Gruppe, schrie wie von Sinnen, dass sie aufhören sollten, ihm „Diese Dinge“ zu erzählen und lief panisch auf die Schnellstraße. Er wurde von einem Kleintransporter erfasst und war sofort tot. Die Schwester und der Vater des Opfers waren zugegen und mussten es mit ansehen. Merkwürdig wurde es, als die Polizei mitteilte, dass keiner aus hunderten von Anwesenden sich erklären oder gar erinnern konnte, was genau sie dort gemacht hatten. Der junge Mann hatte gerade einen neuen Job in Aussicht und schien ein sehr guter Mensch gewesen zu sein. Ruhig, besonnen und immer für andere sorgend. Die Betroffenheit in der Regionalpresse war groß. Ich dachte mir, dass irgendwas an der Sache faul war, fand jedoch nichts, was es erklärt hätte. Ich war mit diesem Ereignis so beschäftigt, dass mir beinahe ein anderes nicht aufgefallen wäre. Seit Tagen geisterten Bilder von einem Teenager durchs Netz, immer am Rand von Touristenfotos und augenscheinlich grinsend, Selfies vor den großen Sehenswürdigkeiten machend. An sich nichts besonderes, nur dass alle diese Fotos am gleichen Tag gemacht wurden und der Junge immer dieselbe Kleidung trug! Rom-Paris-Moskau-London-Neuschwanstein-Berlin. Er war auf unzähligen Fotos, die im Abstand von nur drei Stunden gemacht wurden! Einige Leute hatten ihn erkannt und er kam aus meiner Stadt! Etliche Journalisten versuchten, Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber er lehnte alle Anfragen ab. Auch meine. All das musste miteinander zu tun haben. Meine Recherchen in der Bücherei, im Internet und meine Anfragen wurden anscheinend bemerkt. Sonst würde ich das hier jetzt gerade nicht schreiben. Ich habe die halbe Nacht nach der Pizza, etlichen Tassen Kaffee und immer intensiveren Recherchen im Netz einfach nicht bemerkt, dass ich die ganze Zeit über nicht alleine in meiner Wohnung war. Den Schlag auf meinen Kopf spürte ich nur kurz. Heiß, stechend. Dann vertraute, beängstigende Dunkelheit. Ein Wasserglas an meinem Mund weckte mich. Sanfte Hände hoben mein Kinn leicht an. Ich schluckte das eiskalte Wasser und langsam klärte mich mein Blick. Die Kopfschmerzen und dass ich meine Brille nicht trug, bemerkte ich zuerst.. Als ich das dachte, wurde sie mir ebenso sanft in die Hände gelegt und das Metall des Gestells fühlte sich vertraut an. Leicht zitternd setzte ich sie mir auf die Nase. Ich bemerkte vorher schon, dass ich mich in einem gut beleuchteten Raum mit hohen Regalen voll mit Büchern und einem alten Bett befand. Auf eben jenem saß ich nun und neben mir eine Frau mit Hochsteckfrisur, dunklen Haaren und ebenfalls mit Brille. Sie machte den Eindruck einer Mischung aus Anwaltsgehilfin und Bürokraft. Ihr Blick verriet eine unglaubliche Intelligenz und die gute Kleidung zeugte von Geld und Anstand. Immer noch mit schmerzendem Kopf und wackelig auf dem Beinen versuchte ich, mich aufzurichten. Ich verstand nicht, was hier vorging, bis mir einfiel, was vorher passiert ist. Panisch versuchte ich wegzulaufen, stolperte sofort und meine Schmerzen schienen sich nochmals massiv zu verstärken. Ohne Eile kam die Frau auf mich zu, reichte mir die Hand und bedeutete mir, mich an den Tisch am Rande des Raums zu setzen. Der Stuhl, auf dem ich Platz nahm, war alt, gut gepflegt, das Holz regelmäßig poliert und das Polster von Schmutz und Verunreinigungen befreit worden. Die Frau sprach mich mit vollem Namen an und dankte, dass ich mich nicht wie ein unzivilisierter Affe benahm. Ich war immer noch verwirrt, mein Kopf schwirrte und ohne einen Ton von mir zu geben, lächelte sie mich an und sagte, dass gleich der Professor käme, um mir alles zu erklären und sie mir gerne etwas zu Essen und einen Kaffee bringen würde, wenn ich das wünsche. Mit offenem Mund nickte ich und musste ausgesehen haben wie ein Idiot oder der von ihr erwähnte Affe. Einen Knicks machend verließ sie den Raum durch die große, mit Schnitzereien verzierte Flügeltür und gab mir die Gelegenheit, meine Umgebung endlich in Ruhe wahrzunehmen. Ein großer Raum, besagtes Bett in der Mitte. An den Wänden war alles voll gestellt mit Bücherregalen, was mir gleich wieder einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Die Decke war weiß und mit Verzierungen versehen. Alles machte den Eindruck von Würde und Reichtum alter Zeit. Wie ein großes Herrenhaus oder beinahe ein Schloss aus der Barockzeit. Der Kristallleuchter an der Decke war ein altes Ding, aber mit moderner Beleuchtungstechnik versehen. Ein wunderschöner, riesiger Kamin war an der gegenüberliegenden Wand von der Tür. Wenn ich ein Gefangener war, war das ein goldener Käfig. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und die Frau kam wieder herein. Ein Silbertablett auf dem Sandwiches, eine Kanne Kaffee, Milch, Zucker ein weiteres Glas Wasser und eine Aspirin in der Verpackung drapiert waren, in beiden Händen balancierend, als würde sie das täglich machen und stellte es auf den Tisch. Machte einen weiteren Knicks und kündigte an, den Professor in zehn Minuten zu mir zu bringen. Ich nahm alles dankend an. Was sollte ich schon machen? Nahm die Tablette und das Wasser, biss von den Sandwiches ab, sie waren großartig und trank den Kaffee mit viel Milch gierig in wenigen Schlucken aus. Während ich aß, trank und immer noch grübelte was das alles sollte, öffnete sich schon die Tür und ein Mann, Anfang sechzig im dunkelbraunen Anzug und roter Fliege betrat in Begleitung der Frau den Raum. Lächelnd schritt er auf mich zu, reichte mir die Hand und schüttelte sie heftig, mir dankend und sich immer wieder wegen der Umstände entschuldigend, lange die Hand. Er bat mich, Platz zu nehmen, bot mir mehr Kaffee an. Was ich ablehnte und begann seine Erklärung. „Nun junger Mann, wie sie sehen haben wir nur das beste für Sie vor. Nochmals Verzeihung wegen des Schlags auf den Kopf. Wir hatten keine Möglichkeit, sie schonend zu betäuben und mussten unserem Team leider die Anweisung für ihren Transport den Möglichkeiten anpassen, die verfügbar waren. Ich hoffe, die Schmerzen sind nicht allzu schlimm.“ Ich schüttelte schweigend den Kopf. ´Komm zur Sache, alter Mann´ ,dachte ich. „Also, weswegen wir Sie aus Ihrem vor kurzem ziemlich aus den Fugen geratenen Leben gerissen haben, liegt an einer alten Freundin unserer Organisation, die Ihnen kurz vor ihrem Tod ein Buch vermacht hat. Leider wussten wir davon nichts, sonst hätten wir Sie schon früher kontaktiert. Sie haben ja herausgefunden, was es damit auf sich hat und leider sind sie unvorbereitet in diese Situation geraten, ohne die adäquate Ausbildung zum Biblionauten. Ahh, ich sehe, Sie sind noch verwirrter. Biblionauten sind Menschen, die wie wir Zugang haben zum Extradimensionalen Ort des menschlichen Intellekts und kreativen Schaffens'' aber im Gebrauch geschult und ausgebildet wurden. Wir'' sind die Sucher innerhalb des Wissens der Menschheit. Ich weiß, klingt holprig, deswegen nennen wir den Ort auch oft einfach nur die Bibliothek. Das Problem, vor dem wir jetzt stehen ist, dass ein ehemaliger freier Mitarbeiter, der seit dreißig Jahren verschollen war, durch ihren Zugang geflohen ist und einige Artefakte aus der Bibliothek entfernt hat, die das Gefüge der Welt zerstören könnten. Die Bibliothek verbirgt nicht nur Bücher und Wissen, sondern wir nutzen in einer eigenen Abteilung ein Lager für Gegenstände, die vor Hunderten Jahren und einige aus der Neuzeit geschaffen wurden von Menschen und nicht menschlichen Intelligenzen mit besonderen Eigenschaften, um die Menschheit vor dem furchtbaren Folge zu bewahren. Das ist leider nicht alles. Eine, nun ja sagen wir einfach junge Konkurrenzorganisation, ist ebenfalls hinter solchen Objekten her, um sie für die eigenen Zwecke zu benutzen. Sie wissen nichts von uns und das soll so bleiben. Wir sind keine Soldaten, wir sind Hüter, Sucher und Bewahrer. Sie kennen Ihre Stadt und können den Entflohenen identifizieren. Wenn das erledigt ist, steht es Ihnen frei, sich uns anzuschließen und mitzuhelfen, die Welt reicher an Wissen und sicherer zu machen, ein wahrer Biblionaut zu werden oder in Ihr altes Leben als Buchhändler zurückzukehren.“ Mein Ausbildung war knallhart. Sie begann am nächsten Tag. Ich wurde von einem Mann im Anzug geweckt. Er übergab mir einen identischen in meiner Größe, gutaussehende Lederschuhe im Budapester Stil und bat mich, ihm zu folgen. Es musste ein riesiger Gebäudekomplex sein, randvoll mit Büchern, Lesesälen und Bibliotheken, nach Themen geordnet. Wir betraten einen Raum, der ähnlich wie die anderen, voll mit Büchern, aber einem langen Tisch in der Mitte. Auf diesem waren zwölf in Leder gebundene Bücher verteilt. Ich erkannte sie sofort. Es waren Bibliothekszugänge.Vor zehn davon saßen bereits acht Männer und zwei Frauen und warteten, bis wir uns zu ihnen setzten. Alle ernste Minen aufgesetzt. Schweigend nahm ich auf einem freien Stuhl platz. Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Der Mann, der mich begleitet hatte, erklärte, dass ich, anders als ich es schon kannte, nicht nur „finis“ sagen, sondern den Zusatz „genus“ ebenfalls aussprechen musste, um an den gewünschten Ort zu gelangen. Ein Countdown vom Leiter des Teams zeigte an, wann wir das starten sollten. Alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen, doch ich hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und so sprach ich als er bei null angekommen war ''„finis genus“.''Das unheimliche, bekannte Verschwimmen meiner Sicht setzte ein. Alles wurde dunkel und ich fand mich in der Bibliothek wieder. Zusammen mit den elf anderen. Dieser Teil war mir unbekannt. Alles war heller. Die Decke zwar immer noch schwarz wie die Nacht, aber es wirkte nicht mehr bedrohlich und anscheinend zwar gigantisch groß, aber schien nicht unendlich, wie der Hauptteil der Bibliothek. Man erklärte mir, dass dieser Ort mithilfe eines der aufbewahrten Artefakte von der Bibliothek abgegrenzt ist und man hier sicher sei, genau wie die eingeschlossenen Gegenstände. Dies war also das sagenumwobene Lager. Man lehrte mich alles über das Zurechtfinden innerhalb der Bibliothek. Das Eindämmen und Aufbewahren von Objekten, die schnelle Recherche über mögliche, übernatürliche Ereignisse, die mit der Bibliothek zu tun hatten. Außerdem erfuhr ich, dass viele der Objekte reale Vorbilder hatten. Der Schicksalsspeer, Excalibur, echte Kristallkugeln, die dreißig Silbermünzen von Judas, ein Stück von Noahs Arche, mit dem man es an einem Ort für 40 Tage regnen lassen konnte. Alles hier. Nur dass der Gefangene einige dieser gefährlichen Objekte gestohlen hatte. Eine Münze, die von einem Römischen Kaiser verwendet wurde, um große Teile der damals bekannten Welt zu erobern und die Stiefel, mit welchen Marco Polo zum ersten Mal nach China reiste. Da die Zeit in diesem Raum extrem langsam verging, hatte ich in realer Zeit nur einige Stunden hier verbracht, und als ich wieder mit dem Team zurückkehrte, war ich ein ausgebildeter Biblionaut. Wenn das hier von jemandem gelesen wird... fragt der oder diejenige sich bestimmt, was zur Hölle denn nun schiefgelaufen ist. Der Mann war einfach aufzuspüren. Er lungerte immer noch im Park in meiner Stadt herum, saß unter einem Baum und spielte mit einer Münze.Oberste Vorsicht war geboten. Er konnte uns alles damit befehlen und wir mussten Folge leisten. Taktisches vorgehen. Wir inszenierten einen Tumult am Ende des Parks, um ihn abzulenken, während zwei von uns sich von hinten näherten, um ihm einen Sack über den Kopf zu ziehen, eine Spritze in den Hals zu jagen und dann in den Transporter zu schaffen. Es schien bestens zu funktionieren. Er gackerte vor sich hin, sah belustigt den Aufruhr und schenkte mir und meinem Partner hinter ihm keinerlei Beachtung. Gerade als ich dicht genug für den Sack war, drehte er sich mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit um, packte mich an den Armen, grinste mir ins Gesicht an und sagte, ganz und gar nicht Irre sondern bösartig, in hoher Tonlage: „Hallo Bürschchen, hast lange gebraucht!“ Und tat mit mir einen Schritt. Meine Umgebung verschwamm in farbigen Schleiern, als würde unter meinen Füßen die Welt fortgerissen werden. Keine Sekunde später standen wir gemeinsam in einem sehr dunklen, nur mit einigen Kerzen erleuchteten Raum. Ich stolperte, fiel. Landete hart auf Beton. Ein Schlag. Dunkelheit. Ich erwachte gefesselt. Wieder Kopfschmerzen. Ich war nicht allein. Der alte Mann stand am Rand. Vor einer Art Altar. Ich auf einem Stuhl gefesselt. Blutend. Er drehte sich um. „Ahhh Bürschchen, wieder wach? Gut geschlafen? Vielleicht einen Kaffee und ein paar Sandwiches?“ er gackerte und klang total von Sinnen. „Haben die dich also auch geködert mit ihrem Scheiß, was? Einen Unterschied zu machen, der Menschheit zu dienen und zu schützen... blablabla.... bringt doch nichts. Aber ich werde einen Unterschied machen!“ Triumphierend warf er die dünnen Arme in die Luft. Kopfschmerzen, Panik, Ungewissheit... ich fühlte nur noch das und konnte nicht sprechen... was sowieso unmöglich gewesen wäre. Hatte der Irre mich doch geknebelt. Er fuhr mit seiner Ansprache fort. „Wenn man gefühlte Jahrhunderte in dieser verfluchten Bibliothek verbracht hat, lernt man viele Dinge. Verbotene Dinge. Dinge ,die unaussprechlich sind. Ich meine, ich hatte ja auch nichts anderes zu tun! Keiner meiner sogenannten Teammitglieder hat mich da rausgeholt! Ich wurde zurückgelassen, bis mich der Wahn beinahe geholt hätte! Und dann bin ich auf die Lösung gestoßen...“ Sein Publikum, das nur aus mir bestand, betrachtend grinste er. „Was ich nun also mit dir vorhabe... ich habe die alten Schriften der Sumerer, der Azteken, einigen Naturvölkern gewälzt und eine Lösung für das Dilemma der Menschheit gefunden! Du bist die Lösung! Ich werde aus dir ein so mächtiges Objekt machen, das es mir ermöglicht, die Menschen in eine goldene Zeit zu bringen! Als mein Werkzeug, mein Soldat wirst du unsterblich, unverwundbar und doch nur mir hörig sein. Das braucht nur Zeit, Geduld und... Schmerz. Nicht mein Schmerz natürlich. Deiner....“ Ich bin in meiner Zelle.... jeder Quadratzentimeter meiner Haut wurde mindestens einmal abgezogen und wieder aufgenäht. Dass ich überhaupt noch schreiben kann, ist ein Wunder. Er sagte, ich muss meine Geschichte aufschreiben. Das ist wichtig für meine Läuterung, meine Reinigung der Seele. Jeder, der meine Geschichte liest, wird mit seiner Energie dazu beitragen, dass das Ritual funktioniert. Das ist wohl das Geheimnis, warum geschriebene Worte so mächtig sind. Sie übertragen Gefühle, Emotionen. Lassen Welten entstehen und vergehen. Sie hinterlassen Spuren in der Realität. Narben im Gefüge des Universums. Je größer die Narbe, desto mehr kann hinein... schon mal gefragt, warum es immer mehr Horrorgeschichten gibt, warum die Lust am Leid immer größer wird? Weil der Horror sich in die Realität bahnt. Mit jeder neuen Geschichte wächst die Bibliothek. Wird der Schleier zu dem, was wir als Hölle kennen dünner. Es tut mir leid. Ich will nicht derjenige sein, der dazu beiträgt, dass diese Welt mit allem was es hinter dem Vorhang gibt, überflutet wird.... Aber eigentlich ist es nicht meine Schuld. Es ist deine. Du WILLST den Horror... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Objekte